This Addiction
by hadleighstork
Summary: Alexis fights the temptation of her son-in-law. And fails.


**Couple: **Jason/Alexis

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This is AU, and kind of skips around in the story. Jason and Sam are married and Alexis and Ric are married with Molly and Kristina as their daughters. Enjoy!

**This Addiction (C)**

_The Lakehouse………_

"You look great tonight."

Alexis turned with a start towards the voice offering the compliment. To her surprise, she found herself looking at her son-in-law.

"Uh, thank you, Jason." She replied with a slight hesitation.

"I mean, wow, that dress..." he slurred, clearly having let Sam pour him a few too many glasses of wine during the family dinner. Family dinners were a little awkward since Ric and Jason used to hate each other, but ever since Sam got married Alexis had insisted on them getting together once a month just to keep in touch. And the only way to make the dinners less awkward was wine. Lots of it. Which she was regretting now.

Regardless of his level of intoxication, Jason knew he was right. His mother-in-law did look fantastic in the form fitting navy dress. Its plunging v-neck nicely showed off her cleavage in an elegant and age-appropriate manner, and it fell several inches north of her knees, allowing her toned legs to be put on full display.

She felt her face flush with embarrassment. Quickly, she glanced around to see if anyone else had overheard his flattering remarks. She breathed a sigh of relief that the two of them were the only two standing by the fireplace; no one else was even remotely within earshot. Sam was out on the balcony taking a phone call from Spinelli at the private investigation agency they started together and Ric was with Molly putting her back to sleep after she woke up from a bad dream.

"What, this old thing?" Alexis joked playfully, brushing off his comments as nothing more than alcohol-fuelled polite remarks.

"This old thing?" He mocked, taking another drink of his wine as he looked her up and down. "Come on, you know you're fucking hot."

"Jason, really..." she hushed, hoping to shut him up before anyone could eavesdrop on the conversation and get the wrong impression. Normally whenever she actually wanted him to talk he clammed up and now when she wanted him to shut up he couldn't stay quiet. "That's enough."

"Ric's one lucky son of a bitch," he continued, ignoring her appeal for discretion. "If you were my wife I'd never let you out of the bedroom."

"Jason!" She snapped, and then cut herself off, realizing that she may have inadvertently drawn the very unwanted attention she was trying to avoid. Quickly, she scanned the room for reaction, but Sam was still by the door this time, still talking to Spinelli, and Ric was at the table in the corner pouring himself another glass and picking at some of the left over appetizers that had grown cold.

"Seriously, Alexis," he insisted, undeterred. "The things I would do to you if I had you in my bed."

She could not believe what she was hearing. The words coming out of her son-in-law's mouth were jaw dropping. It took her several seconds to even formulate a response.

"Jason." She whispered, trying to sound as stern as possible at a low volume. "Stop it. This is completely unacceptable. And with Sam and Ric just across the room!"

"Relax and learn to take a compliment." He replied with a slur. "It's just flirting. Not like you don't do it with any other guy."

"We are not flirting." She spat back in disgust. "You've had too much to drink and you're just being an ass."

With that, she had had enough. As quickly as she could without making a scene, Alexis stalked away from him and his drunken nonsense. Her heart was racing and her face was still flushed, partly with embarrassment and partly with anger, but partly with something else she didn't dare to name or acknowledge.

----------------------------------------------

As she snuggled into bed with Ric that night, the encounter with Jason weighed heavily on Alexis's mind. Drunk or not, she still could not believe the audacity of his comments towards her. Resolved to try and forget about the whole unfortunate episode, she put her arms around her husband.

"Ric..." She whispered sweetly in his ear.

A somewhat audible response emanated from her dozing husband. The snoring would soon follow.

"Goodnight, Ric." She sighed as she rolled over, her frustrations still simmering.

Her mind quickly made its way back to the inappropriate incident from earlier in the evening. The shock of hearing Jason's tactless remarks was still there. But she had to admit that she was torn as to what the other competing emotions were in the interaction. She certainly had every right to be offended, and damn well should have been, but that was not really on the forefront. It would have been natural for her to have felt embarrassed by her daughter's husband's improper inebriated outburst, but that was not it either. There was something else.

Alexis shuddered at the thought of what her other feelings on the evening's events might be. Surely, she told herself, she must have been confusing her uncertainty with how to deal with her son-in-law's drunken statements with some other emotion. Something very basic and primal. That was it. She knew that must be it.

But try as she might, she could not stop herself from replaying Jason's words in her head, allowing those conflicting feelings to churn within her and start to bring up questions. Questions she did not want to know the answers to.

Had she been flattered by his comments? Was that possible? Was she turned on by his raw, primal remarks? She desperately wanted the answer to be no, but deep down she had to admit to herself that a part of her was flattered to hear such compliments, regardless of how out of place they were. Any woman would feel the same she rationalized, having a good-looking younger man tell them that he thought they were beautiful.

And he was good looking, she had to admit that. He was well built with sandy brown hair and electric blue, brooding eyes. She had been fortunate enough to see him without a shirt on several times when he took her and Sam and Molly and Kristina out on his boat and had gotten a good look at the athletic body that Sam got to enjoy on a nightly basis.

Regardless of his physical appeal, Alexis knew that she should not have derived and sort of gratification from the words he spoke to her that night. But she knew that she did. She knew that hearing him call her hot had made her blush. And she could not lie to herself and pretend that when he told her that if she were his wife, he would never let her leave the bedroom, that she had not felt at least a little aroused by the prospect of him fantasizing about her sexually. And deep down, she knew that when he said 'The things I would do to you if I had you in my bed', she could not help but imagine what it would be like. She wanted to know what horrible, disgusting, degrading, and totally amazing things he did in bed to women he considered his to play with and please. She knew all these things, and she felt horrible about it.

However, at the same time she felt something else.

Glancing over at her snoring husband, one of her hands slowly slid under the covers and made its way down her body. Slipping underneath her silk nightie, her fingers instinctively found their way even let out a gasp. Not only from the touch of her own flesh, but also from her amazement at just how wet she had become.

Yes, she most certainly felt something else indeed...

--------------------------------- 

_Jason's Pent House……………._

"Hello Jason." Alexis greeted him frostily as the door opened, more than a hint of disdain in her voice. "Is Sam here?"

"She's just in the shower." He responded with a friendly smile as he stood in the doorway. "Come on in." He added, motioning for her to enter.

Dreading the thought of the inevitable confrontation she was about to engage in with her son-in-law, she hesitantly walked into the house. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath as she stepped past him, unsure of what reaction to expect from the young man.

"She should be out in a few minutes."

"Good," she replied. "That will give us time to talk."

Sitting back on the arm of the living room sofa, he cracked a sly grin at her statement. "And what shall we talk about?" He asked half-mockingly.

"How about your inappropriate behavior the other night for starters?" She snapped back, clearly irritated by his apparent attempt at making light of his previous actions.

"Inappropriate behavior?" Jason asked in pseudo-shock.

"The completely unacceptable comments you made to me?" She barked back at him, becoming increasingly frustrated by his cavalier attitude.

"What? Do you expect me to apologize?" He replied, evidently in disbelief at the mere notion of expressing regret for his words.

"Well that would be a start," Alexis answered, her stare burning with exasperation.

"You're an incredibly beautiful, sexy woman," he responded with a shake of his head and a smirk on his lips. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting you."

Once again she felt her face turn beet red at the sound of his words - half from embarrassment and half from pure rage. She could not believe what she was hearing from her son-in-law -- again. Speechless, she stood in front of him in shock.

"Just look at you," he continued. "Look how hot you look right now. It's enough to drive any man crazy. Shit, look how amazing your tits look in that shirt."

Her breasts did look good in that particular shirt -- and she knew it. She wore a soft white Henley sweater that was contoured to hug all the right places. Only two of the six buttons on the neckline placket were done up, allowing just a hint of the bosom lurking underneath to be on display. A pair of tight fitting, vintage boot cut blue jeans clung seductively to her long curvy legs, while her feet were slipped into a pair of black patent pumps with a four inch heel that probably would have sent thoughts of wild sex running through any man's head.

"Jason!" She finally shot back, still in disbelief at this even more outrageous continuation of his deplorable remarks. "That's enough!"

"What?" He scoffed. "You wanted to talk about it, so let's talk."

"No," she replied. "Don't you turn this around on me."

"I've wanted you ever since we met back when we both started working for Sonny," he pressed on, ignoring her plea for him to stop. "You know damn well how sexy you are."

He did have a point there. Alexis had always worked hard to keep herself in shape and took great care in maintaining her looks, and she had always felt confident in the results of those efforts. Her body was in very good shape for a mother of three and a woman her age. She was well toned and still maintained her curves in all the right places. Her face only hinted at her age, with a few wrinkles around the eyes the only signs on an otherwise unblemished appearance. And any trace of grey in her shoulder length highlighted brown hair was well concealed.

"This has to stop." She demanded, fearful of not only her daughter walking in on the conversation, but also of where it could lead to next.

"Tell me you've never thought about it," he asked, again ignoring her appeal for him to halt his words. "Tell me you never imagine what it would be like."

She felt sick to her stomach as she listened to him talk. Never in her life had anyone spoken to her in such a manner.

"Jason, please..." she whispered, too stunned to even formulate more of a verbal protest.

"I've wanted to fuck you for years," he proclaimed, stepping closer to her as he spoke. "Tell me you don't want the same thing."

He reached out gently placed a hand on the side of her cheek. She jumped back immediately, a jolt running down her spine as their flesh connected. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out. Quickly she turned around and rushed out the door.

As she darted into the elevator, thinking that it went far too slowly for her liking, she was almost gasping to catch her breath. Her heart was racing and her whole body was trembling. She could not believe what she had just heard. Nor could she believe her reaction to it.

Once again, Alexis's emotions were waging war within her. She was furious. She was embarrassed. She was confused.

She was aroused.

Getting into her car in the garage below the Towers, she cursed out loud, not only at what had just happened, but the apparent involuntary pleasure she was subconsciously getting from it. Her nipples were tingling and she get feel the moisture in between her legs.

And all she could think about was sleeping with Jason.

------------------------------

_Lakehouse……….._

Alexis moaned softly as she rubbed the tip of her husband's cock against her clit, then rose up and inserted the head into her slick pussy. She bit down on her lower lip and stayed in that position for a few seconds before slowly sinking down, impaling herself on his cock. He glided into her with no effort at all, she was already dripping wet. She let out a stifled cry as she rose up again, until just the head was still in, then slid back down again, slowly.

"Oh, Ric..." she whispered as she began to swing her hips back and then forward so the base of his penis massaged the underside of her clit.

They both moaned in pleasure as she started rocking sideways and then quickly began to bounce up and down. He lay back, barely able to move, as she moved for the both of them and he watched in rapt ecstasy.

Her hands were on her knees, bouncing her ass up and down on his shaft. She pounded onto him relentlessly, fucking him harder than she had ever before. She was insatiable. He put his hands around her waist in an attempt to control her thrashing so he could concentrate on slamming her as fast as he could back down onto his dick.

"Yes, yes, yes..." she moaned, deep down in her throat, as her fingers pried his off her hips and lifted her hands up to her chest.

She guided his fingers onto her nipples, making him pinch and twist the hard nubs as she started swinging her hips back and forth again with stronger and faster strokes. Her swollen clit rubbed feverishly against the top of his dick and her moaning grew louder with each thrust.

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut as her breasts bounced up and down in time with his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. She moaned in pleasure as feelings of guilt collided with feelings of mind-blowing rapture. Her mind was unable to get Jason and his words out of her thoughts, even as she made love to her husband. The conflicting emotions within her were fuelling her enthusiastic fucking, giving her sensations she had never before experienced.

She leaned forward and started thrusting her pussy back onto his cock to force him as deep as possible. Ric continued to fondle her dancing breasts as he pushed himself up to lick at her erect nipples, one after the other.

As much as she hated herself for doing it, she could not stop replaying her son-in-law's words in her head. She knew that just remembering his taboo remarks turned her on in a very basic, primal way.

"Oh yes! Yes!" She cried out, her physical and mental stimulation both increasing by the second. "Ric, yes!"

Ric reached down and took hold of her ass, pushing her down to meet his cock as he thrust even deeper into her. They both moaned and sighed with pleasure.

Her eyes were still clamped shut and her emotions were still running wild. She could feel a gigantic orgasm building within her and she knew damn well how to kick-start the explosion.

Alexis varied her motion a bit, swinging her hips back and forth, and then she changed again into a clockwise motion, rising partially off her husband's cock, swinging across and then sinking back down so he was fully imbedded again. She continued like this, changing every few strokes to prolong their mutual bliss, but she also had another technique to push her to her own climax.

To her own self-loathing, she freely allowed her mind to finally go where she knew she wanted it to. Her eyes pressed shut and riding her husband, she fantasized that she was fucking Jason.

She pictured her daughter's husband beneath her, his hard cock deep in her hungry pussy she bounced up and down on top of him. Her imagination finitely detailed her hands balancing herself against his muscular chest as her eyes locked onto his devilish stare and roguish grin. She could feel her orgasm building rapidly as her moaning and panting increased with each image her dirty mind projected.

Ric groaned, his own release seemingly imminent as she once again started the forward and back strokes. He put his hands back on her hips to steady her as she swung her hips back and forth, faster and faster.

Alexis's mind was racing. In her head she was fucking her son-in-law for all she was worth. It was all she could do to stop herself from shouting out his name as she bucked back and forth atop her husband. She felt like a whore. Emotionally cheating on the man she loved. Even worse, feeding her sexual release with a sick and twisted lust for her own daughter's husband.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried out, her long anticipated eruption finally arriving.

She sprawled forward onto his chest as he squeezed her hips and started jamming her pussy down while thrusting his cock up. Her hips gyrated wildly on top of him as she began to come. Both her hands clutched at his chest as her mind fantasized that she was climaxing on top of Jason. Her spasming channel gripped Ric's cock like a vice and she felt him blow his load, all the while imagining another man filling her pussy with his nectar.

Finally their bodies began to relax and he wrapped his arms around his wife's sweaty body. They lay there, both exhausted, and both thinking very different things.

------------------------------------

_Lakehouse……._

"What the Hell do you want?" Alexis asked belligerently as she opened the door and saw her son-in-law standing in front of her.

"Nice to see you too," Jason replied with his usual smirk of self confidence. "Sam asked me to drop off these clothes for Kristina that she always wanted to borrow."

Her fear and anxiety already building with the thought of yet another possible altercation with her daughter's husband, she quickly snatched the books from his hand.

"Thanks." She replied sarcastically, turning away quickly and hoping that he would take the hint and leave with no further incident.

"What, no time to chat?" He mockingly countered, as he took it upon himself to follow her into her house.

She cursed to herself and then took a deep breath, bracing for another war of words with the brash young man.

"You need to leave," she began, clearly wanting to put a stop to any conversation before it began.

"What's the matter?" He interrupted. "Don't trust yourself alone with me?"

"What? No, I..." she started to stammer, lost, as usual to find a response to his bravado.

"I don't blame you," he continued, the customary devilish grin creeping across his lips as he looked her up and down. "I don't trust myself around you either. I mean, just look at you."

Alexis immediately felt her face flush and her pulse quicken, not to mention her nipples stiffen and pussy tingle as his gaze locked on her body and stayed there. She hated him for how he made her feel. But even more so, she hated herself for feeling it.

Jason was right though, she did look good. She wore a shapely, tight-fitting soft grey off-the-shoulder top, paired with a simple, yet stylish chocolate brown linen drawstring skirt that fell just below her knees. A pair of black, soft suede flip flops completed the look. It was her day off and she didn't have to do anything even remotely related to the DA's office and so she was determined to enjoy it fully.

"Get out." She started again, horrified at the thought of their interaction continuing any further.

"You don't really want me to leave, do you?" He continued, ignoring her demand for him to depart.

Quickly, she turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye as he spoke. She could not think straight. Everything was happening so fast. She knew that she should want him to go. Suddenly, she felt him move in behind her, his body close enough to lightly press against hers.

"Please," she pleaded softly, her heart pounding as she desperately tried to end whatever was happening before things got out of hand.

"Tell me you haven't been thinking about it." He asked rhetorically, his breath hot on her bare shoulder as he stood behind her. "Tell me you don't picture me when you slide your fingers into that pussy and pleasure yourself. Tell me that when you make love to Ric you never close your eyes and fantasize that I'm the one you're fucking."

Astounded by the accuracy of his comments, but also disgusted with herself for the very same reason, Alexis grimaced as she felt his cock pressing against her ass as he spoke.

"Jason, please..." she sighed, struggling to find the words to protest.

"I know," he continued, ignoring her whispered pleas. "This sexual tension between us is killing you. I know. It's killing me too."

She felt her stomach quiver as his truthful words hit her. He was absolutely right, it was killing her, and she hated both of them for it.

"We can end the tension." He breathed in her ear, leaning in closer, his nose pressing into her softly layered brown waves. "You know we can end it right here and now. Just say the word and I'll give you what you want. What you need."

"No, I..." she began to protest, unsure of how to respond.

"I know you want it, Alexis." He whispered, pausing to place his lips on her shoulder and gingerly kiss the flesh beside her exposed bra strap. "I know you want me to fuck you. I know you want it just as much as I do... maybe even more."

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing it all were just a dream. Her body shivered as his lips touched her skin and his pelvis pressed against her ass.

"Jason, we can't..." she argued softly.

"Tell me you want it." He insisted, as he continued to alternate between kissing her neck and nuzzling into her hair. "Ask me and I'll give it to you."

Her breath was becoming ragged and her heart raced. Once again, he had manipulated her emotions into a battle within her.

"I can't," she finally stammered out. "I won't."

"Tell me," he persisted, ignoring her attempts at resistance. "Ask me to make love to you. Tell me you want me to fuck you."

She could barely breathe. Her knees felt weak. Her nipples were rock hard. Her pussy was sopping wet.

"Please..." she pleaded, barely loud enough for him to hear. "I can't do this."

"Say it, Alexis," he whispered, his lips pressed against her ear and his groin grinding against her ass. "Tell me what you want. Ask me to fuck you."

"Yes." She moaned softly, finally relenting. "Fuck me, Jason, fuck me."

--------------------------------------

_DA's Office………….._

Alexis let out an unadulterated moan of satisfaction as the very tip of his tongue grazed the outer edge of her cunt. She forced her eyes open just long enough to glance down and see the top of her son-in-law's head bobbing up and down in between her legs before she squeezed them shut again, desperate to focus all her attention on the pleasure she was receiving, rather than the circumstances surrounding her ill-gotten bliss.

Sitting on the edge of her desk, overlooking the city, with her pencil skirt hiked up around her waist and her white lace low-rise v-string panties pulled over to one side, she shivered and groaned as he began to nibble up and down each side of her lower lips. Slowly his mouth opened and he enveloped her wet folds completely. His tongue swirling inside of her, restlessly lashing the hot entrance to her pussy, she could not help but cry out his name in ecstasy.

"Yes! Oh, Jason yes!" She bellowed, encouraging her daughter's husband in his oral adventures in between her legs.

She let out a submissive mew as his gentle fingers softly peeled back the hood of her fiery clit and then his lips slowly pressed against the glistening red button. Her entire body jerked and she let out a short scream of pleasure as his tongue pressed against her clit. Immediately, she thrust her mound upwards, relentlessly grinding it into his face.

"Yes, oh God, yes..." she moaned, a powerful orgasm quickly building within her. "Jason, please."

Her breathing ragged and her body trembling, he slowly eased a finger into her wet slit, massaging her as his tongue continued to lap at her swollen clit. Within seconds it hit.

"Yes!" She wailed as her legs instinctively squeezed together, clamping his head in between her thighs as she thrust her pelvis against him.

In no time, her entire body quivered in a giant wave of rapture as her orgasm subsided while he continued to lap up her sweet nectar relentlessly. Gradually, her body fell limp, satisfied and spent. She only shook from her semi-conscious state of bliss when she heard his words.

"My turn..."

----------------------------------------

_Jason's Office at the Coffee House……._

Alexis brought her hands up and gingerly touched his stiff dick. He trembled at the contact as she slowly wrapped both her hands around his thick shaft. She took a deep breath and he let out a low moan as his cock pulsed in her grip, a thick bubble of pre-cum oozing from the slit at the tip. Then, with a sudden move, she leaned forward and slid the head in between her lips.

"Oh, fuck yes," Jason groaned as he felt the incredible heat of his mother-in-law's mouth. "Suck."

Her swirling tongue offered soft, yet firm, caresses as her hands slid down to the base of his thick member and began to massage his aching balls. She moaned lightly as she tasted the flesh of his dick, working the underside of his shaft with her talented tongue.

"That's it, baby," he sighed in pleasure. "Suck my cock, just like that."

Not needing any words of encouragement, she slowly started gliding her soft lips up and down his cock, increasing the strength of her suction with each pass as her fingers fluttered around his shaft and stroked his balls. He gasped in pleasure, one of his hands shooting forward and digging his fingers into her hair as the sensations in between his legs intensified.

"Oh, God, Alexis," he growled. "It's even better than I thought it would be."

She whimpered softly and began sucking harder and deeper, louder and wetter as he pushed back with his hips. But her efforts did not last long. Within a couple of minutes of her intensified activity, she felt his hands thread his fingers through her hair and tug back, breaking her lip-lock with his dick.

"Tell me you want it," he demanded once again, looking down at her with a combination of dominance and lust.

She tried to avert his eyes, looking away, ashamed of herself. But he was not going to take no for an answer. He tugged a bit harder on her messy brunette mane, forcing her to look up at him.

"Tell me," he persisted. "Tell me what you want."

Their dialogue almost turned her on as much as the sexual acts themselves. She hated herself for it, but could not deny how aroused it made her to hear him talk to her like that, not to mention how deliciously sexy she felt when she joined the conversation.

"Fuck me, Jason," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me."

-------------------------------------

_Lakehouse……_

Alexis let out a low groan as her son-in-law's strong hands bent her over the side of the couch. She held her breath as she felt the tip of his rigid cock brush against her slick pussy lips. Her skirt and panties had been pulled off completely now and her hips rocked back and forth almost involuntary, anxiously inviting him in.

"Say it again," he ordered, continuing his master manipulation of her.

"Fuck me!" she answered immediately, her brunette curls flipping as she looked back over her shoulder at her daughter's husband with lust. They both moaned in pleasure as he took hold of his shaft in one hand and shoved it hard and fast into her throbbing channel.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked. "Is this what you needed?"

"Yes! Oh, God yes, Jason," she replied. "Fuck me."

Immediately she began pushing her ass back towards him to meet the thrusting of his hips. He slapped his strong hands onto her hips and guided her firmly back and forth with each hard thrust of his dick into her.

"Tell me," he continued as his balls slapped against her ass. "Is this what you've been fantasizing about?"

"Yes..." she whispered in between ragged breaths.

"Do you fantasize about this when you masturbate?" He added. "When you fuck Ric?"

"Yes..." she confirmed again, ashamed and aroused by her admittance.

Reaching forward, he grabbed a handful of her curly hair and pulled her up against him as he continued to slam into her from behind. She loved it when he got rough with her and responded with an eager groan.

"Tell me." He breathed into her ear. "Say it."

"Yes," she moaned again. "I fantasize about you when I masturbate and when I make love to Ric."

"That's it, Alexis," Jason sighed in satisfaction as his hands quickly made their way up to her shoulders and pulled her top down below her black lace bra. "Tell me more."

"I wanted to fuck you so bad," she answered immediately, clearly becoming more comfortable with her participation in their illicit dialogue. "I needed it."

"You wanted to fuck your daughter's husband, didn't you?" he asked as his hands slid her bra down, exposing her heaving bosom.

"Yes," she panted as his fingers took hold of her erect nipples and began to squeeze. "I wanted to fuck my daughter's husband."

"It's what you needed wasn't it?" he grunted, using his grip on her tits to force her backward against his chest as his hips bucked forward, driving into her hard and deep.

"God, yes!" she cried out, a mini-orgasm bursting as she said the words.

The pace of his thrusts increased with each word of their conversation. By this point her shame was almost completely overshadowed at this point by her the carnal bliss enveloping her. Her entire body trembled in ecstasy. Suddenly she felt his hard cock slip out of her pussy and he quickly repositioned himself, sitting down on the couch that she remained bent over.

"Get on it," he ordered with a wicked grin, his words becoming staggered as his breath quickened. "And ride me."

Alexis straddled his crotch and slowly eased her dripping pussy over his waiting dick. It was already slick with her juices and she moaned softly as his hands took hold of her hips and began guiding her up and down on his hard shaft. Her hands immediately moved to her breasts and she began squeezing and pinching them enthusiastically as she bounced up and down on him.

"God, you wanted this badly, didn't you?" he asked, clearly impressed and pleased with her eagerness.

"So bad, so bad..." was all the response she could muster as her pussy greedily sucked his manhood in and out.

"Tell me how long you've wanted it," he demanded, delighting in the power he had over her.

"So long, Jason!" she cried out, their dirty dialogue immeasurably adding to her building orgasm. "I've wanted to fuck you for a long time." Her hands were all over her chest, massaging her tits and pinching her nipples as she slid shamelessly up and down on her son-in-law.

"Tell me how much you love it," he dictated, his hands joining hers on her bouncing bosom. "Tell me how much you love fucking your daughter's husband."

"I love it!" She all too happily replied as his fingers tugged at her rock hard nipples. "I love fucking my daughter's husband!"

He leaned forward and sucked one of her nipples in between his lips as she bounced harder and faster on top of him, her back arching in uncontrollable contortions as they fucked.

Alexis could not believe how turned on she was, not only by the taboo fucking she was engaged in with him, but equally by the language the two of them were throwing around while doing so. Never before had she been spoken to like this, nor spoken herself. She could not get enough of it. Her pussy spasmed intensely with their words and she tossed her head from side to side, her tangled curls swinging wildly as she rode his as fast as she could.

"Yes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs like a woman possessed. "Fuck me, Jason! I love the way you fuck me."

Hearing herself admit such unspeakable desires sent her over the top and an orgasm washed over her, the size of which she had never imagined possible. She thrashed and bucked on top of his cock as the thunderous release burst out of her.

"Fuck," Jason grunted, finally having hit his peak as well.

Without another word he quickly pulled her off of his throbbing cock and flipped her onto the couch. Rapidly stroking his throbbing dick, he took aim at her heaving bosom, and exploded. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the strands of his thick, hot seed splash onto her breasts. As he finished off, he looked down at her with a satisfied grin and guided his softening dick to her lips. He let out a groan as she willingly slipped it into her mouth.

Alexis looked up at her son-in-law as her tongue washed over his cock. She could hardly believe how fulfilling it felt to admit her taboo desires and act out on such illicit fantasies. Never before had she felt so completely satisfied. There were times when she hated herself for what she was doing to Sam's family and to her own, but as long as no one knew, they were safe.

She licked his massive head, paying particular attention to the underside of his cock and Jason closed his eyes in satisfaction. She was flat on her back and gazing up at him while lavishing attention on him with his mouth and Jason looked down at her and smiled. Crouching over her he moved up a little and pressed his hips forward, past her tongue and further down her throat.

Alexis gagged but controlled her muscles in time as he thrust slowly down into her throat, using his hips. With her head on the sofa cushion she couldn't do anything but lay back and enjoy it as he moved his hips, thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth at the pace and tempo he desired. It didn't take him long to harden in her mouth and he crashed against the back of her throat as he kept thrusting. Alexis played with his balls, wrapping her hands around them and stroking them, and Jason grunted in pleasure. And when her fingers dipped into the space right behind them and pressed, gently at first and then hard it was all over. He came in her mouth, shooting ribbons of his hot sticky cum into her stomach.

Alexis had no difficulty swallowing all of it. She didn't mind how he tasted and just loved how he filled her. She was still licking her lips as he heaved himself back, relaxing on the couch and trying to catch his breath. They gazed at each other from opposite ends of the couch, knowing that this was the most incredible thing they'd ever experienced and neither of them would ever be able to give this up. This was their addiction. They were hooked.

"I have to get back to Harborview and get ready," Jason said, jumping off the couch and pulling his pants up. "I'll see you at the Nurse's Ball won't I?"

Alexis nodded and pulled herself up, straightening her hair even though it was futile: she was an absolute mess, completely naked and with the evidence of his love drying on her chest. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Don't wear underwear," Jason ordered her imperiously. "And no hose. Nothing under your dress. When I say hi to you and Ric, I'll excuse myself into the hall to take a call. That's your cue to get to the roof."

"The roof?" Alexis asked.

Jason nodded as he moved to the door of the lake house. "Yeah. I want to fuck you with the whole city at our feet."

She smiled and felt that familiar flutter in her stomach whenever he told her all the things he was going to do to her. "See you tonight."

**The End. **


End file.
